jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Kimiko95/Nieunikniony
Witam was wszystkich. Jest to opowiadanie, które zostało przetłumaczone z ff i tutaj macie oryginał: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9800175/1/Unavoidable Jestem dość słaba z angielskiego, więc nie jestem pewna, czy zrobiłam to dobrze, ale sens pozostał. Opowiadanie bardzo mi się spodobało, więc uznałam, że warto je przetłumaczyć. Tekst był dosyć trudny, więc nie śmiejcie się, jak zrobiłam coś źle. Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba. Jest to jeden rozdział, więc nie czekać na kolejne. Właściwie, jeśli spytacie dlaczego taki tytuł, to sama nie wiem. Ale wynika to trochę z treści opowiadania. Przekonacie się sami. Dedykuję to Angel i Dorocie (mojej przyjaciółce) które pomogły mi tłumaczyć niektóre zdania. Bez Was dziewczyny, bym sobie nie poradziła. A i jeszcze jedno. Czkawka ma tutaj 16 lat... *** Nawet z pojawieniem się smoków na Berk było kilka rzeczy, które nigdy się nie zmieniły. A mianowicie położenie wyspy i sroga zima. Dla Czkawki oznaczało to coroczne zimno. Dobrze, że nie było to już prawdą, ponieważ chłopiec miał szczęście unikając pierwszej zimy od momentu pojawienia się smoków i nauki latania Szczerbatkiem, ponieważ smok dawał mu ciepło kiedy latali, czy spali razem. Od chwili zaprzyjaźnienia się ze Szczerbatkiem, Czkawka nie martwił się tak bardzo o zimno, ale w tym roku było inaczej i nie był pewien dlaczego. Poczuł, że jest zimniej niż zwykle, ale Czkawka, gdy trzymał się blisko smoka, wiedział, że to nie ma znaczenia. Zaczęło się od bólu głowy, prowadząc innych nastolatków i ich smoki przez podstawowe ćwiczenia w Podniebnym Kręgu. Udało mu się zachować zimną krew podczas wyjaśniania co zaplanował na ten dzień, ale gdy inne dzieci były w powietrzu, odłożył plany z powrotem, potarł czoło i westchnął. Ból z tyłu głowy wydawał się zwiększać z godziny na godzinę. Szczerbatek podszedł do niego, oferując pomoc i patrząc na niego smutno, jakby wiedząc, że jeździec nie czuje się dobrze. - Wszystko w porządku, stary - zapewnił Czkawka z małym uśmiechem. Następnie, chwytając skórzane siodło na grzbiecie czarnego smoka, podciągnął się i podłączył swoją nogę, następnie uruchomił za pomocą protezy część ogona Szczerbatka i poklepał smoka. - Dobra, lecimy. To miało być rutynowe szkolenie, może coś jak mały wyścig i wolny styl latania, ale po wykonaniu pętli i innych sztuczkach, Czkawka zrezygnował i sprowadził na ziemię Szczerbatka wcześniej, z powodu strachu przed zwymiotowaniem. Czkawka zdecydowanie zszedł ze smoka, ale bez względu na to, zachował kamienną twarz i działał tak, jakby nic się nie stało. Powiedział nawet wszystkim, że musi poprawić coś w uprzęży Szczerbatka. Jeśli coś się działo, jego ojciec wpoił mu, żeby nie pokazywać słabości, bez względu na to czy to przyjaciel czy wróg. Więc nie zdradzał się i wziął Szczerbatka do kuźni, aby "podkręcić" uprząż. Noc nadeszła wcześnie i spał otoczony przez Szczerbatka, w nadziei, że ciepło jego najlepszego przyjaciela pomoże złagodzić ból w głowie i odeprzeć to, co wiedział, że będzie to paskudne przeziębienie czy grypa. Stoick nie zaglądał do Czkawki z powodu swojej pracy, potrzebując dodatkowego snu. Nie martwił się kiedy Czkawka schodził chory. Chłopiec był znacznie silniejszy niż przed rokiem. Chłopak w końcu pokazał, że jest prawdziwym Wikingiem. Następnego dnia ból powrócił z powrotem i po raz pierwszy podciągnął nosem. Czkawka jęknął i ukrył głowę w Szczerbatku nie chcąc wstać i iść do pracy. Ale to był jego dzień w kuźni, obiecał to Pyskaczowi, i nie chciał się spóźnić, więc zmusił się i wstał niechętnie by powędrować do wioski. Przynajmniej kuźnia zawsze była miła i ciepła. Niestety, dla Czkawki dzień wydawał się ciągnąć w nieskończoność, a wraz z nim ból głowy i katar. Nawet nie zauważył, że jego pręt, zamiast być wyprostowany, był płaski i wygięty znacznie gorzej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Pyskacz owinął rękę wokół smukłych ramion chłopca. - Twój umysł nie nadaję się do pracy. Możliwe, że ciężko pracujesz prowadząc Akademię i pozostałych. Może powinieneś wrócić do domu i odpocząć - poradził kowal ojcowskim tonem. - Czuję się dobrze - sprzeciwił się Czkawka, dopóki nie zobaczył co zrobił z prętem. Wzdychając, wrzucił go do wiadra z topniejącym śniegiem obok niego. I tyle było z pracy. - Może masz rację. Odpoczynek będzie dobry. - Przyszedłeś chory? Czkawka pokręcił głową i wytarł nos o krawędź rękawa. - To nic takiego, po prostu to od ciepła. Nic mi nie będzie. Pyskacz uniósł zarośnięte blond brwi. - Czy chcesz, żebym odprowadził cię do domu? Zdejmując fartuch Czkawka odrzucił propozycję. - Nie, Szczerbatek będzie ze mną. Po prostu się zdrzemnę, a będę pełny energii i gotowy do pracy. Oczywiście, ponieważ Czkawka był uznawany za "smoczego trenera", powrót do domu okazał się łatwiejszy do powiedzenia niż do wykonania. Gdy były problemy, mieszkańcy wioski przychodzili do niego, nawet jeśli pozostali smoczy jeźdźcy potrafili pomóc. Straszliwce Straszliwe najeżdżały magazyn z pszenicą, albo Śmiertnik Zębacz złamał skrzydło lub ewentualnie obserwować Albrechta ze stadem dzikich smoków, kiedy okazało się, że to tylko migrujące smoki na południe w poszukiwaniu ciepła. Wszystkie te drobne rzeczy spowodowały panikę wśród mieszkańców Berk i kierowali się do Czkawki po pomoc. I tak, zamiast być w domu we własnym łóżku, Czkawka latał na Szczerbatku i starał się wszystkim pomóc. Czasem minusem było być Smoczym Trenerem. Spędził większość część popołudnia na pomocy ludziom i za nim skończył, czuł dreszcze, miał zawroty głowy i był gotowy na to, by jak najszybciej udać się na odpoczynek. Stoick nie lubił, gdy jego dziecko szło do łóżka bez uczestniczenia w kolacji z resztą plemienia i dokuczliwe zmartwienie zaczęło ściskać mu w brzuchu. Trzeciego mroźnego dnia Czkawka wiedział już, że na pewno był chory. Obudził się drżąc z zimna, bólem gardła i głowy, przy którym te ostatnie było znacznie gorsze niż wcześniej. Na szczęście jego ojciec uczestniczył w jakimś zebraniu, więc mógł spać dalej, albo przynajmniej próbować. Astrid była pierwszą, która go obudziła. - Hej, dzisiaj jest Nadziemny Krąg - powiedziała, szturchając jego biodra, gdy przekręcił się w kierunku Szczerbatka. - Pamiętasz? Powinniśmy spróbować nowej formacji w locie. - Idź sobie - mruknął Czkawka, chowając twarz w Szczerbatku i unikając dziewczyny. Próbowała go przekonać do wstania, ale odmawiał, dopóki nie przyprowadziła Sączysmarka, który nazwał go leniwym. Wstał wtedy i powędrował do Akademii. Czkawka nie był z tego powodu szczęśliwy, ani też Szczerbatek, ale przyznał, że Krąg potrzebował ich i chłopiec nie mógł okazywać słabości. - Hej, chcesz przyjść do mnie dziś wieczorem? - zapytał Sączysmark po treningu, przez co bardzo zaskoczył Czkawkę. Mniejszy chłopak spojrzał na kuzyna z mieszanką zdziwienia i szoku. Zamrugał kilka razy gdy przetwarzał jego słowa. - Czekaj, chcesz, żebym przyszedł do ciebie? - zapytał, nie do końca pewny czy dobrze usłyszał. Sączysmark wzruszył ramionami jakby to było nic wielkiego, ale dla Czkawki była to poważna sprawa. Tak, byli kuzynami i zawsze tak było, ale rodzice Sączysmarka zawsze patrzyli na Czkawkę dziwnie, tylko dlatego, że zawsze był słaby i "najmniejszy w wiosce", ale w końcu Czkawka zyskał akceptację ludzi lecz nadal był pogardzany przez wujostwo i Czkawka zastanawiał się, czy kiedykolwiek się to zmieni. - Oczywiście - kontynuował Sączysmark nie widząc wewnętrznego niepokoju Czkawki. - Twój tata wróci dopiero późno wieczorem lub jutro po południu. Dlaczego więc nie chcesz spać z nami, zamiast być sam w tym wielkim domu? Hakokłu nie będzie przeszkadzało dzielenie stodoły ze Szczerbatkiem. To było kuszące, Czkawka nienawidził samotności i zazwyczaj spędzał czas z Pyskaczem lub obok Szczerbatka, kiedy jego ojciec wyjeżdżał, ale byłoby miło spędzić czas z kimś w jego wieku... nawet jeśli był to Sączysmark. - Tak - w końcu się zgodził, uśmiechając do drugiego chłopaka. To faktycznie był dobry pomysł, ale gdy trafił do domu kuzyna uznał, że popełnił błąd. Jego ciotka nakładała mu jedzenie na talerz, skarżąc się, że Czkawka jest za chudy w porównaniu z jej Sączysmarkiem. Jego wuj, Podłosmark, spoglądał kątem oka na niego. Czkawka zawsze był wystraszony, kiedy dwoje dorosłych ludzi patrzyło na niego, bał się, że zrobi coś złego i zdradzi się, że jego stan zdrowia jest zły. Czkawka był gotowy do powrotu do domu i schowanie się pod łóżko. Może to przez małe rozmiary Czkawki, w porównaniu do Sączysmarka, było powodem do rywalizacji między nimi. Wiadomo było, że Czkawka ma być przyszłym wodzem Berk, ale gdyby jemu coś się stało, to po nim zostanie Sączysmark. Były dni, w którym był pewny, że jego ciotka i wujek planowali się go pozbyć. Czkawka miał nadzieję, że przez zjedzenie tak obfitego posiłku ból głowy ustąpi, lecz tymczasem czuł się o wiele gorzej i musiał wytłumaczyć się, dlaczego nie chciał spać w domu swojego kuzyna. Życzył każdemu dobrej nocy, wziął Szczerbatka ze sobą i skierował się do swojego domu, ale gdy zaatakował go mocny kaszel, musiał ukryć się za stodołą, by opróżnić zawartość swojego żołądka. Wymiotował aż nic nie zostało, a potem jeszcze przezroczystym płynem. Poczuł uderzenie w plecy przez kogoś. - Dobra, dobra, przestań. Jest w porządku - zaprotestował jak odepchnął swojego kuzyna od siebie. Był zaskoczony, że Sączysmark wyszedł mu pomóc. - Jasne... Jakoś nie sądzę - powiedział Sączysmark i owinął rękę wokół pasa Czkawki i zaprowadził go do domu. - Nie, zostaw. Wszystko w porządku. - Twojego taty nie ma - uzasadnił Sączysmark, gdy zbliżyli się do frontowych drzwi domu Smarka. Czkawka oparł się mocno, powodując przewrócenie się kuzyna. Mniejszy z tych dwojga również się przewrócił, ale wstał szybko i uciekł przed większym chłopcem. Pobiegł do Szczerbatka, nie zwracając na zawroty głowy i wsiadł z trudem na siodło, na smoku. - Doceniam troskę, Sączysmark, naprawdę, ale myślę, że po prostu masło twojej mamy nie wyszło do końca. Zobaczymy się rano - i po chwili i jeźdźca i smoka nie było. Sączysmark patrzył z szeroko otwartymi oczami i niepokojem jak wylatują. Spojrzał na dłoń, którą był w stanie dotknąć na ułamek sekundy skórę Czkawki. Czkawka nie był zdrów, był rozpalony z powodu gorączki. Musiał to powiedzieć Stoickowi lub przynajmniej swojemu ojcu. Być może Podłosmark pomoże Czkawce. *** Cztery kolejne dni były chyba najlepsze, a zarazem najgorsze w życiu Czkawki. Najgorszy dzień był oczywiście wtedy, gdy jego wujek z Sączysmarkiem wtargnęli do jego domu i znaleźli Czkawkę w jego pokoju, owiniętego przez Szczerbatka. Czkawka był niespokojny i podekscytowany, kiedy usłyszał głośne odgłosy butów wchodzące po schodach, ponieważ myślał, że jemu ojcu udało się wrócić wcześniej, ale z drugiej strony nie chciał, by się martwił, nie czuł się lepiej na myśl, że jego ojciec jest w domu. Kiedy zobaczył wuja, cała nadzieja prysła. Podłosmark spojrzał Czkawce w oczy i przyjrzał się uważnie, następnie wzrok skierował na Szczerbatka. Potem, gdy upewnił się, że zwierzę go nie skrzywdzi, umieścił ręce na szyi Czkawki i zbadał puls, kolejno chwycił ostrożnie drobnego chłopca i zaniósł go do małego, drewnianego łóżka, jak gdyby był niemowlęciem. - Sączysmark, idź przynieś trochę śniegu i jakieś ręczniki. Musimy zbić mu gorączkę. Powiedz swojej mamie, żeby ugotowała trochę rosołu. Pośpiesz się, chłopcze, twój kuzyn wygląda gorzej niż zwykle - Podłosmark mówił tym samym rozkazującym tonem, którego Stoick często używał. Czkawka był zaskoczony tym, że przez całą noc zajmowali się nim ludzie, którzy kiedyś traktowali go jak najsłabszego ze wszystkich. Za każdym razem nalegał, że potrafi sobie sam poradzić, ale uciszali go i zmuszali do odpoczynku. To było dziwne, ale i pocieszające, gdy chociaż raz opiekowała się Czkawką rodzina kuzyna. Choć poczuł się znacznie lepiej, kiedy przyszedł Stoick i przejął opiekę. To było prawie tak dobre, jakby jego matka powróciła. Ale jeden problem pozostał. Chory czy nie, Czkawka nadal jest trenerem smoków i wszyscy przychodzili do niego po pomoc. Pierwsze kilka razy Czkawka odmówił im i przekierował ich do Śledzika, który był jedyną osobą znającą się tak dobrze na smokach, ale po czwartej czy piątej osobie, Czkawka czuł się zmęczony i musiał iść spać. Powinno to być dostrzegane jako typowe zachowanie w chorobie, które dotyka wielu ludzi, ale cała wioska spanikowała. - Wynoście się - narzekał Stoick jak otworzył drzwi domu, by zobaczyć przed nimi połowę wsi z jednym pytaniem lub czymś innym dla Czkawki. - Chłopak jest wyczerpany. Pozwólcie mu odpocząć. To po prostu zwykła grypa, którą musi wyleczyć. On nie umiera na Thora! - spojrzał na Sączysmarka i innych Smoczych Jeźdźców. - Idź pomóc tym ludziom, podczas gdy Czkawka jest chory. Nie wierzę w te bzdury. Zamykając drzwi spojrzał na Podłosmarka i Pyskacza, którzy siedzieli po obu stronach łóżka Czkawki, który został zniesiony na dół, aż choroba nie minię. - To tylko przez zimno? - Oczywiście, Stoick - powiedział Pyskacz machając hakiem. - Dostaje je co roku. Nie jest to inne niż w poprzednich latach. Tylko ludzie bardziej się tym interesują. Będzie dobrze za dzień lub dwa. Stoick skinął głową i spojrzał na brata. - Dziękuję za opiekę nad nim. On czasem jest taki uparty. Zawsze musi coś sobie udowodnić. - Odziedziczył to po pewnym Wikingu - dokuczał Pyskacz, wstając. Podłosmark położył rękę na spoconym czole Czkawki. - Tak, jest uparty, ale to dobry chłopak. Jeśli Sączysmark by nie poszedł za nim, mogło być dużo gorzej i nada udawałby, że jest w porządku. - Podziękuj swojemu synowi ode mnie - powiedział Stoick biorąc krzesło na którym siedział wcześniej Pyskacz. Podłosmark skinął głową i poszedł do domu, a Pyskacz powrócił do swojego miejsca pracy, podczas gdy Stoick krzątał się po domu wykonując równe porządki, które zwykle robił Czkawka. Uporządkował dom, zrobił posiłek, przeczytał stare traktaty, które wymagają aktualizacji, z niektórymi nawet musiał się skontaktować z innymi wodzami, a nawet usiadł do Księgi Smoków i przeczytał najnowsze wpisy Czkawki. - Mamo - jęknął Czkawka jakiś czas później, co Stoicka zbiło z tropu. Starszy Wiking wahał się po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia. Minęło bardzo dużo czasu odkąd Czkawka zawołał swoją mamę, ale niestety Valki nie było już parę lat i nie było nadziei, aby powróciła. Stoick domniemywał, że zmarła podczas ich poszukiwań, ale nie chciał powiedzieć o tym swojemu synowi. Trzeba było zachować nadzieję na powrót Valki, by Czkawka nie zrobił czegoś głupiego. Kiedy chłopiec zawołał matkę po raz drugi, Stoick nie mógł nic nie zrobić. Głos Czkawki był miękki, tak wołający, że Stoick musiał coś zrobić. I tak zrobił coś, czego nie robił od kiedy Czkawka był mały, wpełzł do zbyt małego łóżka i położył młodego Wikinga na siebie, używając klatki piersiowej jako amortyzacji. Oczy chłopca otworzyły się z zaskoczenia i spojrzały na Stoicka pytająco. Stoick nigdy wcześniej z nim nie spał. - Cii... chłopcze. Idź spać. Przez chwilę Czkawka po prostu wpatrywał się w niego, nim zamknął oczy i wtulił się w swojego ojca. Szczerbatek również wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale jak zobaczył tulącego się Czkawkę do Stoicka, sam przesunął się bliżej i położył głowę na brzuchu wodza. - Uff, Szczerbatek, jesteś smokiem i nie możesz nas papugować! - narzekał Stoick, ale nie mógł powstrzymać się od uśmiechu, gdy Czkawka sięgnął by pogłaskać swojego smoka. - Och, no dobrze. Opowiedzieć wam pewną historię? Szczerbatek wydał szczęśliwy pomruk, a Czkawka kiwnął chętnie głową. Po raz pierwszy od wielu lat Stoick, trzymając chłopca, opowiedział mu historię wielkiego wojownika jakim była jego mama. Było to kilka długich dni, ale były również bardzo przyjemne i Czkawka wyszedł z choroby uśmiechnięty, szczęśliwy i miał tyle energii, że był w stanie stoczyć walkę z inną Czerwoną Śmiercią i nie dziękując Thorowi. Zawsze znajdą się ludzie, którzy proszą Czkawkę o porady dotyczące smoków, ale głównie są to ci, którzy pojawili się na Berk po raz pierwszy, lecz ludzie z wioski szybko nauczyli się radzić sobie sami, ponieważ nadejdzie taki czas, w którym Czkawka nie będzie w stanie im pomagać. Mimo wszystko nawet najpotężniejszy Wiking może zachorować na przeziębienie lub grypę. Tu nie chodziło o to, że jest słaby, po prostu jest zwykłym człowiekiem i była to jedna z rzeczy, których nie idzie do końca uniknąć. KONIEC Mam nadzieję, że opowiadanie, te jednorazowe, wam się podobało i było dostatecznie zrozumiałe. Naprawdę męczyłam się przy tym tłumaczeniu i mam nadzieję, że to docenicie. Piszcie w komentarzu co wam się najbardziej podobało w tym opowiadaniu. Bo mi, nie wiedzieć czemu, troska Podłosmarka i Sączysmarka o Czkawkę. To było takie wyjątkowe, wyróżniające się od innych. No dobra, to by było na tyle. Pozdrawiam :D Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania